


A Hard Lesson In Responsibility

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Kim is Clean, Pining, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: A "prank" leads Olivia and Amanda to teach a group of spoiled rich kids a much needed lesson





	1. Chapter 1

**A Hard Lesson In Responsibility**

**By Taijutsudemonslayer**

 Chapter 1

Special Victims Unit Lieutenant Olivia Benson is enjoying a much deserved day off with her Son Noah, joining them are Detective Amanda Rollins and her newborn daughter Jesse. Olivia smiled as she watched Noah play in the sandbox. Amanda was feeding Jesse, nearby four eighteen year olds wearing ski masks are watching Amanda and Olivia.

"Julia, do you and Madeleine have the jackets?" Charles Adams asked his girlfriend Julia Ellis hurriedly.

Julia nods as Madeleine Doyle walked up to them with Leo Mason, who is carrying a pair of leather jackets.

"Is your phone ready, Charles?" Leo asks, Charles nods.

Julia and Madeleine each grab a jacket and stealthily ease up behind Olivia and Amanda as Charles records. The girls toss the jackets over Olivia and Amanda's faces and grabbed Noah and Jesse and took off running, Olivia and Amanda threw the jackets off their faces and ran after the kidnappers.

"Stop! Police!" Olivia yells as she and Amanda drew their guns, Leo this.

"Madeleine, Julia stop. They're cops." The girls stop and turn around to see both Olivia and Amanda pointing their guns angrily at them.

Amanda rips Jesse from Julia's arms and orders her to get on the ground, Olivia takes Noah from Madeleine before telling her to join Julia on the ground.

Olivia calls Fin and Carisi as well as a group of uniformed officers.

Soon Fin, Carisi, and several uniformed officers showed up.

Charles tried to run, but Carisi easily ran him down while Fin cuffs Leo and loads him into a patrol car.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The foursome is brought to the station while Olivia and Amanda take Jesse and Noah to Mercy hospital to get checked out.

"Who were those jerks, Liv?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know, Amanda." Olivia replied.

Meanwhile, back at the station Fin is interrogating Julia, after reading her rights.

"It was... a p- prank, we weren't trying to hurt anybody." Julia sobbed.

"So Attempted Kidnapping is a prank to you and your friends?" Fin says.

"What? We didn't kidnap anyone, we just -" Julia said before burying her face in her hands.

Fin sighed before leaving the room.

Carisi is next door in interview room two advising Madeleine of her rights, but before he could say anything a blonde woman dressed in a burgundy power suit and black high heels entered the room.

"This interview is over, Detective." the woman said.

"Your client didn't ask for a lawyer, Ms. Allenbee." Carisi said.

"She didn't have to, Detective." a man's voice said.

Carisi turned and saw a man wearing an Armani suit

"Who are you?" the Detective asked.

"I am Philip Adams and Ms. Doyle along with the rest of her friends are leaving." 

"I don't think so, Mr. Adams." Rafael Barba  says as he entered the room.

"Come on Barba, this was just a harmless prank." Rubi Allenbee said.

"Tell that to Lieutenant Benson and Detective Rollins, Ms. Allenbee, they will all be arraigned this evening and spend a few days in jail." Barba says before he exits the room.

After leaving Mercy Hospital after Noah and Jesse were checked out, Liv and Amanda drove to a McDonald's and picked up two Happy Meals for the kids and a Value Meal for themselves. Then Olivia drove to Amanda's apartment, once there the women first fed their children and put them down to bed in Amanda's spare bedroom, which is now Jesse's Nursery.

Then Amanda and Olivia sat down and enjoyed their dinner together.

"I know this wasn't how you planned on spending your evening, Amanda. Sorry." Olivia said with a twinge of sadness in her voice.

Amanda smiled at her Superior Officer after wiping the ketchup from the corner of her mouth.

"Liv, any time that we get to spend together is exactly how I want to spend an evening."

The blonde's compliment brought a blush to the brunette's face.

Ever since Olivia met Amanda, she had felt attracted to the blonde southern belle, but she resisted the urge to act on her feelings.

After cleaning up the table Olivia and Amanda walked into the living room and sat down on the loveseat.

Olivia turned to Amanda and gently took the blonde woman's left hand.

"Amanda, I know that we haven't known each other all that long, but I'm deeply attracted to you and I completely understand if you - ." Liv said, but she was cut off by Amanda's lips pressing firmly but gently against Olivia's.

Olivia's chest tightened and she could hear her heart pounding in her ears, Amanda eased the brunette onto her back. Then Amanda slowly pulled away from Olivia, leaving a thin trail of saliva between her lips and Olivia's.

"I feel the same way about you, Olivia." Amanda whispers.

Amanda slowly began undressing Olivia, beginning with her shoes. Then the blonde moved to the brunette's jeans, her shirt and finally her bra. Amanda smiled in adoration as she took in the sight of Olivia Benson totally naked.

Amanda stood up and undressed, Olivia was captivated by Amanda's full beauty. Then Amanda rejoined Olivia on the loveseat.

"I think that I'm in love with you, Liv." Amanda whispers before she leaned down and kissed Olivia passionately.

Amanda gets up a second time and runs into her bedroom, in her room, Amanda wasted no time, crawling under her bed to fetch a box she had ordered off the internet just a week before. Ever since then, Amanda had used it daily, getting off like a mad woman. The navy blue toy in the box was equipped with a harness and some straps, which she set on the bed as she stripped naked. For a brief moment, she considered just showing Olivia the box, however, a naughty thought occurred to her. Naked, the blonde fastened the toy to her hips, the sensation curious, heavier than she imagined and slightly awkward.

She then walked back into the living room, Olivia's eyes went wide and her mouth went dry when she saw Amanda wearing the strap-on.

"Up." Amanda ordered the brunette, Olivia got to her feet quickly as Amanda approached her. Amanda then spun Liv around and bent her over the loveseat, perfectly tanned, toned ass cheeks spread wide. Head spinning, Amanda stepped forward, staring at the slick lips of her friend's swollen, juicy pussy. With one hand, Amanda guided the cock to Liv's entrance and started to slid it up and down. Once the dildo had been soaked in Liv's fluids, Amanda positioned the prick at Liv's sensitive entrance and paused, working her labia around the prick.

"Oh, yes." Olivia murmured, loving the feeling of the toy as it spread her pussy lips wide. Amanda penetrated her Lieutenant only slightly, pushing the phallus inside half way before Olivia begged, "Fuck me."

Bucking her hips, Amanda started to thrust the dildo into her friend's pussy, enjoying the friction of the strap-on harness and the sculpted interior. Her own slit was on fire as she fucked her friend, holding onto Olivia's hips as she thrust back and forth with the massive, fake cock. Amanda could not believe her boss had been so willing to allow her access, loving the feeling of control she now had over Olivia. In her mind, she saw the lovely and beautiful woman Cumming over and over, impaled deep on her fake cock. Lost in her fantasy, Amanda failed to notice as Olivia started bucking her hips, panting and crying out."I'm gonna cum." Olivia whispered, tilting her hips upwards to spread her ass cheeks even wider over the strap-on. Amanda stared at the wrinkled sphincter of her backdoor, curious what it would be like to touch it. Liv reached between her legs to start twirling her clit as she arched her back, spreading herself wide as possible as her pussy clenched around the strap-on. The orgasm was powerful, causing her to lose herself in a seemingly endless wave of pleasure as she felt herself contract and release, panting as she continued to get pounded by Amanda's enthusiastic fucking. The orgasm finally started to fade as Olivia felt Amanda's hands start to caress her ass cheeks, spreading them apart and then pushing them together. 

"Amanda, let's move to your bed." Olivia whispered. 

 "A-all right." Amanda replied.

Amanda pulled Olivia away from the loveseat and lead the brunette quickly into her bedroom, once there Amanda guided Liv over to the Queen sized bed.

No longer content with being submissive, Olivia decided to take charge.

Olivia unfastened the strap-on from Amanda's waist and secured it to hers before gently pushing Amanda onto the bed.

Now on her back Amanda waited with great anticipation for what she knew was coming next, Amanda then pulled Olivia down on top of her, spreading her legs instantly and allowing Olivia's thick fake shaft entrance.  
  
"You're so tight, Amanda." Olivia said before the blonde pulled her down into a second heated, demanding kiss.  
  
Amanda's toned legs came up and wrapped around Liv's body, her heels pulling her in further.  
  
"Mmmmmm." Olivia murmured, "Very wet and willing I see." and moved so both hands were firmly planted either side of Amanda's body and supporting her weight.  
  
"Oh God, Liv." Amanda moaned.  
  
"Now fuck me like you have never fucked before." Amanda hissed.  
  
Olivia needed no second invitation and started to slowly slide her fake shaft in and out of Amanda making sure it fully sank home before pulling out until it almost left the blonde Detective's body. 

Olivia continued to slowly slide in and out of Amanda staring into her bright blue eyes as the Lieutenant savored the way the sexy Detective moaned and squirmed under her.  
  
"Feels so good." Amanda moaned softly.  
  
"Good." Olivia leaned down and whispered into her ear "Because now I am going to fuck you hard."  
  
Before Amanda realized what was happening Olivia had pulled out of her completely leaving her feeling empty inside and flipped her so that she was face down on the bed.   
  
"Brace yourself Amanda." Olivia said as she grabbed the blonde's hips and drove her toy cock in and held it deep inside Amanda's pussy.  
  
"You are going to get the ride of your life, Amanda."  
  
With that Olivia started to pump in and out of Amanda watching how the blonde's fingers gripped the bed sheets as she pushed her ass backwards to meet Olivia's thrusts.   
  
After a little while Olivia started to increase the speed and power of her thrusts.  
  
Looking down between thrusts she could see the toy shaft glistening with Amanda's juices as she pulled back before plunging in again.   
  
Liv felt her own heat increase and her thrusts became more powerful. Olivia left go of one of Amanda's hips.  
  
She reached out and wrapped her fingers in Amanda's long blonde hair and pulled her head backwards.  
  
Leaning over Amanda's back Olivia turned her head and kissed her hard.  
  
Liv murmured "Tell me what you want Amanda."  
  
Panting heavily Amanda muttered, "Fuck me please."  
  
"Louder Amanda." Liv barked "I can't hear you and that isn't very clear."  
  
"Fuck my pussy!" Amanda groaned, "Fuck me till I can't stand!"  
  
Olivia released Amanda's hair and grabbed her hips and started to fuck the lithe blonde like her very life depended on it. Liv could see Amanda's ass cheeks jiggle and bounce as she slammed into her.  
  
"Tell me how much you like being fucked like this." Olivia whispered into Amanda's left ear, biting it lightly.  
  
"I l-love being fucked like this, Olivia." Amanda blurted out, eyes rolling back slightly.  
  
Before she realized what she had said and what her words had caused Olivia began thrusting in and out even harder.   
  
The room was filled with the sounds of flesh slapping together and the heavy breathing of the two women when suddenly Amanda's body stiffened. She threw back her head she screamed as an orgasm ripped through her, her eyes rolling back and her tongue hung from her mouth drooling slightly.   
  
Olivia didn't stop and continued to pound Amanda and felt the sweat trickle down her spine with effort enjoying how Amanda came over and over.  
  
Finally Olivia slumped over Amanda's back, her energy spent and both of them were breathing heavily trying to regain their breath from the frantic romp that had just taken place.  
  
Easing her fake member out slowly Olivia ran her nail down Amanda's spine whispering "Was that good for you, Amanda?"  
  
"Oh God yes." Amanda croaked.  
  
Olivia rolled off of the blonde while Amanda rolled onto her back and beckoned Olivia back to her.  
  
Liv rolled over closer to Amanda on the bed, once again Amanda pulled Oliva close to her and Olivia nestled her fake member inside Amanda now soaked and aching womanhood.  
  
"Liv, can we become a couple please? It would be wonderful if Noah was Jesse's big brother." Amanda said as Olivia played with a strand of her blonde hair.

"You read my mind Amanda, I was just a little afraid to ask if you weren't ready for that yet." Olivia replied.

Then Amanda nestled her head against Olivia's ample chest and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, a few seconds later Olivia also fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Olivia woke up still in Amanda's loving, tender embrace. Olivia looked down at her new lover and smiled warmly at her, she leaned down and gently kissed Amanda's lips, which caused the sleeping blonde to stir before opening her beautiful blue eyes.

"Morning angel, sleep well?" Liv asked Amanda.

"I slept wonderfully dearest, you?" Amanda answered.

"Like a baby." Olivia said before beginning to untangle herself from Amanda.

"Got to get home to get Noah bathed, changed and off to daycare before the arraignment." Olivia said.

As much as Amanda wanted to stay home and in bed making love to her gorgeous brunette lover she knew that both she and Olivia _had_ to face those four people that had tried to kidnap Jesse and Noah.

"I'll call Kim and see if she can watch Jesse today." Amanda says as Olivia begins putting her clothes back on.

"How long has she been clean If you don't mind me asking?"

"Nearly eight months, I'm really proud of her." Amanda said proudly.

"So am I, 'Manda." Liv said.

Once Olivia was fully dressed she walked over to Amanda, who is still lying naked in bed and leaned down and kissed her blonde girlfriend on the lips.

"I love you, 'Manda, see you later."

"I love you too Liv, be careful." Amanda replied.

"You too." Olivia said before going into the Nursery and picking up Noah and then leaving the Rollins home.

 Half an hour later Olivia and Amanda arrived at the courthouse, Liv dressed in a blue power suit, black skirt, and heels while Amanda wore a cranberry red blouse, black skirt, sheer stockings, and black high heeled boots.

The pair walked into the courtroom and waited for the proceedings to start.

Judge Lena Petrovsky entered the courtroom and took her seat on the bench, the bailiff called out the case and Judge Petrovsky asked Barba if the People were considering bail and Barba requested that all four defendants be remanded to Riker's Island for the duration of the trial, Rubi Allenbee, Madeleine Doyle's Lawyer objected and stated that this was Madeline's first offense and how she was the Homecoming Queen and Student Council President of her high school.

Lena had heard enough, she didn't remand the foursome. She did set their bonds at three million dollars cash each. Rubi, Madeline, Leo, Charles, Julia, and Philip were all shocked at the high bail amounts the Judge had set.

After the arraignment Olivia and Amanda left the courthouse in good spirits, it is now twelve noon as Olivia and Amanda walked into the parking structure.

"You wanna grab some lunch Liv? I know this great bistro close by." Amanda asked.

Olivia leaned over and gave Amanda a quick peck on the lips before answering.

"Sure 'Manda, I'm starving." Liv says.

 Amanda and Olivia drove back to Amanda's place so that Amanda could drop off her car, then the blonde Detective hopped in the passenger side of Olivia's car.

Amanda then gives Olivia directions to Eureka Bistro, when the pair walked into the bistro they are greeted by a blue eyed, blonde hostess.

 

 


End file.
